


Five Times Iroh Regrets

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Iroh would like to say never happened, but then, of course, they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Iroh Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007, posted here again for archival purposes.

1.

“This woman is beautiful, yes, but her spirit is corrupt.” He looks at his betrothed and tries not to see the crack in her smile.

 

2.

He disentangles himself from the woman. Then, softly: “I’m not your husband, Ursa.”

 

3.

Azula frowns at the welcomed-home hero, hands stubbornly behind her back. “I didn’t like Lu Ten anyways,” she sneers.

 

4.

“At least you will now be able to travel,” He jokes to the solemn (exiled) prince.

 

5.

“Yes,” Iroh says softly, reverently, to the blind girl drinking tea across from him. “I have many regrets.” He pauses to laugh gently. “But then, who doesn’t?”

 


End file.
